Regret
by Ash2000
Summary: Sasuke cheates on sakura but than he realize that he loves her.  Donot own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Sasuke cheated on Sakura but he realized that he loves her ,he tries to make up for his mistakes

I DONOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

It's have been to long since I smiled or felt happy .it had been 7years since I married to the man of my dreams but now I wish I had never fell in love with Sasuke .It hurt so much to know that he is cheating on me .He thinks that I don't know any thing but he gifted me with two sweet childen..

My daughter Uchiha Ami she is only 4 years old, she has pink hair and black eyes just like her father but she has my personality

My son Uchiha Kenji he is six years old ,has black hair and green eyes , he has personality of his father.

I am Uchiha Sakura,I am not the same girl that he left on bench ,I am the strongest female ninja in the whole fire country. And also I'm beautiful I'm not the same girl with flat body and large forehead .i think that's why he chose me because I was a perfect baby machine .I was nothing more than that to him .I have lost the hope to be loved by him.

He cheated so many times. He came home late every night showing that he was training with Naruto but I know that he was not with Naruto. One time I even saw a bite mark on his neck .He never talks to me if not necessary.

But there is no doubt that he is a great father, he plays with them and trains them. but he never acknowledge me and it hurts

* * *

PLEASE IS MY FIRST FANFICTION


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I was tugging children in the bed. It was late about 10 at night. Sasuke was not at home as usual. When I woke up he was not their so you can say that I had-not seen him all day.

When I went to OUR room it was all dark and lonely I sat on the bed it was cold . 

"**I hope that he remember that tomorrow is our birthday" her inner said.** I forgot that tomorrow is my birthday .As for Sasuke, he did not remember those seven years .Naruto or other friends wished me and gave me presents but Sasuke never wished me.

So it would be fine if he forgot..

I sat on the bed for maybe one hour waiting for him. But he did not come so I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I was not alone in the bed .Sasuke was still asleep which is really unusual . I hoped that he remembered my birthday. I took a quick bath when I came out of bathroom he was still asleep.

"**it's a great chance lets kiss him, its our birthday after all" inner said**. I don't know why but I agreed with her and went near him .my heart was pounding really fast. When I was close enough I could smell perfume . that's strange **" Sasuke does not use perfume**"

not some perfume it was ladies perfume .then he shifted so he was laying on his side I could see a red mark on his neck. When I looked closely it was a bite mark.

I could feel my eyes tear up. I quickly sprang back. "**I will not cry"** I kept repeating in my head. "**It is nothing new"**.

"**If he does not care about me then from now on I will also not care about him. If does not love me I will also not love him" **I felt my resolve hardened . then I went to cook breakfast .

**SASUKE'S P.O.V**

I came home late at night nothing new in that. Last night was great I had a lot of fun but I was tired so I fell asleep without changing or taking a bath. When I woke up Sakura was already up. So now she would annoy the hell out of me. I only married her because she was strong otherwise she is really annoying.

I went to take a bath when I looked my self in the mirror their was a mark on my neck from last night. **That bitch** . if Sakura saw it she would get another reason to annoy me.

I took a bath then went to kitchen the food smelt delicious. I took my seat on the dinning table I waited for the annoying **Good morning sasuke-kun** but it never came instead .

' Morning' she greeted.

I was a little taken back but my reply was only 'hn' .

**Normal p.o.v;**

Sasuke was sitting his eyes were closed .Sakura was cooking the breakfast. Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he sensed the children. Kenji and Amy hugged Sakura and wished Happy birthday. Sakura leaned down and kissed them. Sasuke who was watching was shocked **"today is her birthday, I don't even remember. It's not like I care"**

Sakura served the breakfast .they were eating quietly except Amy .their was a knock on the door .Sakura was about to go and open the door but sasuke quickly stood up and went to open the door.

When Sasuke opened the door there stood Sai in his usual clothes. Sasuke didn't like sai from the first day .because Sai was his replacement and he was quite close to Sakura it's not like he was jealous.

**Uchiha's are not jealous. **

"what are you doing here**" **Sasuke asked coldly

'I came to see my friend" Sai replied emotionlessly.

"Hn' Sasuke let him entered.

Sakura was washing the dishes when someone called her name .she turned around to see Sai standing there.

"Sai what brings you here" Sakura asked him

'What ,now I can't even came to wish you Happy birthday"Sai replied

"you remembered"

"of course, how can I forget your birthday"

then he gave her a box neatly wrapped "there was no need for gift" Sakura said.

They were both busy in the conversation that the forget that Sasuke was watching and was quiet jealous .

"**So what if he remembered her birthday,so what if he bought her a necklace so what if he is now tying the necklace around her neck"**

_he is tying the necklace around her neck .what the hell._

Sasuke quickly interrupted them by clearing his throat

"Sai you don't have any other things to do" sasuke said

"oh yeah, I have to go ,bye sakura!" Sai then poofed away

sakura stared at sasuke "**I think that he is jealous"** said inner sakura.

"Sasuke and jealous I don't think so" she thought

I hope that you guys like it. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for the reviews especially platform-shoes12 for the help.

They were standing staring at each other in silence Sakura was about to say something when Naruto came out of nowhere.

"Hello sakura-chan ,sasuke teme"

replies he got were a "hn" from sasuke and a "good morning" from sakura .

"so naruto what bring you here in morning" sakura asked

"well I came to wish you happy birthday" naruto said then took out a wrapped box from his pocket.

"You remembered" sakura asked while taking the gift from his hands.

"Thanks" sakura replied she was not in mood to talk today because what happened earlier.

"Sakura-chan nice necklace well teme and I will go to training" naruto said while dragging sasuke to the door.

"Dobe at least let me get ready" sasuke said with clenched teeth.

SASUKE'S P.O.V

I was in bad mood because sakura was not acting like herself then that bastard sai came wished her birthday. Sakura and Sai were lost in their conversation not even remembering about me then he tied that necklace around her neck.

She was my wife I was standing there but they were lost in their world and sakura ,she didn't even tried to stop him.

Now that baka came wishing her birthday. He complimented that necklace. huh ,what was good about that necklace anyway.

"**is it because you are jealous" inner sasuke said**

"why would I be jealous**"**I thought

"**maybe because you love her"my inner said**

"I don't love her."I said

"**then why does it bother you that he touched her or he wished her" inner said**

that's when naruto dragged me to the door knocing me out of my thoughts

NORMAL P.O.V

"Oh yeah, you go get ready till then me and sakura-chan have a little chat"naruto said grinning like fools.

After few minutes sasuke came down in his training clothes. He could hear their laughter ".its been a while since I heard her laugh" sasuke thought to himself

Then naruto and sasuke left for training sakura went to kitchen doing the chores.

IN TRAINNING GROUNDS

After hours of sparring they sat under the tree panting from the harsh training "so teme I beat you this time" naruto said 'hn" was the only reply he got from his best friend naruto noticed that sasuke look like he was in deep thoughts.

" I saw the necklace you gave to sakura-chan on her birthday I also gave a necklace like that to hinata-chan but I was different in color . I know that you would accept that you love her if not by saying it ,you proved that by giving her that love locket"naruto said

"love locket" sasuke questioned

"when I went to buy the gift for hina-chan the shopkeeper said that give it to the ones you love it will express you feelings" naruto answered

after hearing that sasuke got lost in his thoughts but naruto start babbling again

"I knew that you love sakura-chan"

sasuke finally snapped "I didn't gave her that necklace so shut the hell up" he was so much frustrated that he want to punch some thing or you can say some one with fake smiles.

"you didn't gave her that necklace then who gave her that LOVE LOCKET" naruto yelled

"sai" was his only reply "so it means that sai still like sakura-chan" naruto said .

"what do you mean by still. What was going on between them before"sasuke asked showing more emotions the he means felt rage and jealousy that he never thought that he would ever **felt "why does it effect me that much. It should bother me that she and that emotion less bastard are in love or some thing"**

"sakura-chan and sai became really good friends they would always joke around and spent lot of time together"sasuke clenched his fist feeling his blood boil "sakura-chan thought of him as friend nothing more but sai start to grow feelings for her. But he never told her what he felt then she married to you sai was heart broken but never showed that.

He hide his pain with his fake smiles" naruto finished his story and looked at his best friend who was obviously mad he had his sharingan activated.

"Teme you should hold her tight or else some will take her away from you to a place where she will be loved" naruto advised his friend

"oh shit,I forgot that I have promised hina-chan to take her for lunch" with that he ran away leaving sasuke alone in his thoughts

"**what if there is some thing going on between them" inner sasuke said**

"I will kill that bastard" sasuke replied

"**why do you care so much that there is some thing going on between them"**

"because she is my wife and mother if my children"

" **and because you love her"**

"I donot"

" **yes you do don't deny it"**

"hn"

"what if there is really some thing going on between them"

"**its not like you never cheated yourself"**

"…"

hope you guys like it please review


	4. Chapter 4

SASUKE'S P.O.V

"Why I am doing it again" Sasuke asked himself.

"**Because you love her" inner said**.

"I don't love her" sasuke said.

"**then why are you buying a gift for her"**

"i am doing it because I am Uchiha and we don't loose to anyone"

"**you are jealous that Sai remembered her birthday and bought her a 'love locket'**"

:I am not jealous'

I was in the jewlary shop trying to find a gift for sakura after searching for one whole hour I liked a necklace ".this necklace will look beautiful on her" I thought to myself. _"did I just call her beautiful,no way"_

I paid for the necklace and start heading for the house. Fan girls were staring at me some were winking at brunette came to me "Sasuke-kun why did you left early last night" she asked seductively."Who are you" I asked harshly "don't you remember last night" putting a hand on his chest.

"**Who the hell do she think she is**'

"No I don't .so just fuck off" I said with anger glaring at her. the girl looked shocked and ran away. " I didn't knew her name just found her in the bar. And now she was thinking that It was something more then one night then its her fault". I thought

"**You should really stop this,you are hurting Sakura"inner said**

"I don't will only cry like a weakling like she always do"

"**one day she will left you then you will know what you had"**

"get out off me head"

AT UCHIHA MANOR;

Sakura was in the kitchen leaning the dishes. Children were playing in their I felt familiar chakara .

"Sai what are you ding here again' sakura asked turning around to face him.

"I just came to see you"

"you saw me few hours ago"Sakura replied.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you"Sai said with a fake smile.

They sat in the living room talking about past missions. They laughed

AT THE MEAN TIME;

Sasuke reached the training grounds the sensed the familiar chakara **"what is that bastard** **dong here**" Sasuke masked his chakara and sneaked into the house he saw them talking and laughing it had been some time since he heard Sakura laughing. He felt slight ach in his chest **."she never talks and laughs like this around me"** Sasuke thoughts were interrupted by Sai's words

"you are indeed very beautiful, no doubt that boy which we have to escort fall for you"Sai said.

This made Sakura blushed this didn't went unnoticed by the certain Uchiha.

"so did you like my gift" Sai asked

"off course its very beautiful" Sakura said

"so,how is your relationship going with Sasuke" Sai this gained the attention of Sasuke.

Sakura looked down unsure if she should share this with Sai or not.

"well he is cheating with me since the first day of the marriage . he don't love or care about me" Sakura said looking down playing with hair . Sasuke was beyond shocked

"**she knew about it, how "**

"**she never mentioned anything or cry" sasuke thought**

"What he is cheating. You knew and never did anything" Sai said

"its his life. I can't force him to love me" Sakura said smiling sadly.

"I think you should leave him. How can you stay with that cheating monster" Sai said angrily

.Sasuke who was watching them felt pang of guilt,sorrow and anger. **Guilt** for cheating on her. **sorrow** for .seeing her broken and **anger** on that bastard for suggesting her to leave him.

"No ,I can't do that" Sakura said through her tears that had start to fall. Sasuke looked at her some what hopefully.

"do you still love him. He hurt you so much" Sai said

'I am not sure of my feeling anymore.I still care for him but I am not sure about love.

I cant leave because of children they are still so younge" Sakura said

Sasuke's heart began to hurt. His mind racing with millions of thoughts. _He thought about her confession when he was about to leave. He thought it was some crush but when he came back he was surprised that she still love him. Then he thought of their marriage when she took care of him when he came home form missions and he shook her off saying how annoying she is_

"Sai can I kiss you" Sakura asked looking was shocked and pissed **"why would want to kiss that bastard" Sasuke asked himself**

"Sakura are you sure" Sai asked. "yeah,I am sure just want my second kiss" Sakura said sadly.

"what do you mean second kiss,Sasuke never kissed you" Sai asked bewildered

"no, my first kiss was on the wedding and since then we never kissed" Sakura said more tears start flowing through her eyes.

Sai leaned forward and lightly pressed hid lips against her. They quickly broke apart by sensing Sasuke's chakara but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

"I have to go I will see you later ,bye" Sai disappeared.

Sakura sat there sat there still. pondering what had just happened.

SASUKE P.O.V

I can't believe what had just happened. Sakura asked that sissy artist to kiss her.

"**she just wanted love if you had just remained faithful to her and lovedher than she wouldn't done this"**

I felt so much pain when he kissed my chakara spiked I was sure they had sensed because they broke apart so I just left to training grounds.

"I should have been the one to kiss her"

"**It is your own reap what you sow. I told you that some one will steal her. Now that you realize that you love her**"

'I don't love her"

"**you do love her, you can keep denying it but it will not change how you feel"**

"fine,I love her'

'**now that she is kissing some one else you realize that you love"**

"it doesn't matter.I will make her fall in love with me" Sasuke said will determination

"Sakura you are mine " he said loudly.

Sorry for late update. School started so I very I will try to update every week

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I am really sorry for late update. exams started so! !

After training for hours he went was making eating they didn't spoke and looked each other in eyes.

After eating he took children in their room. Sakura cleaned dishes and went to there room where Sasuke was waiting for her.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

After putting children in bed I went to our room waiting for Sakura. I was nervous. I thought about what to say. After about half an hour later she came.

**Normal P.O.V**

When she came to room Sasuke was standing near the window looking like he was in deep thoughts. After sensing her, Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Here,Happy birthday" Sasuke said handing her the gift he bought looked at him in surprise .

"_He actually bought me a gift. He remembered?"_ she thought

"Thank you" She said quietly.

She opened the wrapping to see a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with a beautiful cherry blossom pendant with diamonds on it.

"it's really beautiful" Sakura said with a beautiful smile.

"_Not more than you"_Sasuke thought to himself.

"now you admitted" Inner Sasuke said with a smug grin.

"_shut up"_ Sasuke said.

He came out of his thoughts to see Sakura putting the necklace on the side table.

"Aren't you going to wear this" Sasuke asked

"Well,I'm already wearing this one so I will wear your's tomarrow" Sakura went to the door.

"Where are you going" Sasuke asked

"Amy asked me to sleep with her she said that she was scared to I just came to tell you that tonight I will sleep with her" Saskura replied.

"Goodnight Sasuke" Sakura said before going. Leaving Sasuke alone in their room.

Sasuke sat on the bed thinking about what had just didn't wear the necklace I gave her but wore what that bastard gave her. Now laying on the bed alone it feels empty and cold.

"_Did Sakura always feels like this when I'm not here and she lays here alone and cold?"_ He thought to himself.

"**now you want her in your 't you" Inner Sasuke said **.

"leave me alone" he relied

**"She called you 'Sasuke' not 'Sasuke-kun"**

"_why didn't she called me 'Sasuke-kun' I really loved when she call me 'Sasuke-kun'"_ he kept thinking what he had lost

With the thoughts of Sakura he went to sleep on cold empty bed.

**Next day;**

He woke up on the empty bed. Still not used to woke up without seeing Sakura's pink hair. He woke took a shower and went down to see Sakura making breakfast..

"Good morning Sasuke" Sakura greeted him with a fake smile when she realized that he was in kitchen.

Sasuke flinched when he saw her fake smile and when she called him just 'Sasuke'.

"morning" he replied. Sakura stared him in shock.

"**Did he just greet us" Inner Sakura asked.**

"Are you feeling alright Sasuke" Sakura asked him with concern in her eyes.

"hn,I will wake up the children" H said before walking out off the kitchen.

"_why is he acting like he this" she asked her self._

"**maybe after seeing you and Sai he is jealous and is trying to make up" Inner said**

"_he and jealous !Are you insane" Sakura said_

"**maybe he and you will see" Inner said before disappearing.**

Sakura set the table Sasuke came back with the children .both Amy and Kenji gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. While eating no one spoke. After eating Sakura began washing dishes.

Doorbell rang, Sasuke opened the door to see Naruto standing there.

"Good morning Sasuke- teme lets go to train" Naruto said.

"Wait. I will just get katana" Sasuke said before going inside leaving naruto on the door.

Sasuke went inside bought his katana while going out he went to kitchen gave Sakura a kiss on cheek before saying"Bye" and disappearing out side leaving a shocked Sakura.

She touched where his lips touched **"He gave us a kiss" Inner said.**

"Some thing is definitely wrong" She murmured.

IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS;

After two hours of sparing they both sat under the tree panting and sweating.

"So Sasuke how is everything going with Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

Sasuke thought for a few moments before saying which he might regret later.

"I need you help in making Sakura fall in love with me again"

Please review. I hope that you all liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

I am really sorry for the late update

* * *

**Recap **

"So Sasuke how is everything going with Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

Sasuke thought for a few moments before saying which he might regret later.

"I need you help in making Sakura fall in love with me again"

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Now I am really nervous. Never thought that I would ever be that nervous,

I asked Naruto for help with Sakura. He said take Sakura out for dinner and do something romantic. I really don't know that what to do. I don't know anything about romance.

But for Sakura I can try. I hope that every thing go according to plan and she realize that I love her.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke went home after training to see Sakura making lunch. He slowing went into kitchen and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura who didn't noticed his presence, screamed at the sudden contact. She turned around to see Sasuke , who was smirking with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke you are home early" Sakura said.

"yeah, training finished early" replied Sasuke. Still not removing his arms.

"umm Sasuke would you please remove your arms I am making lunch" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"No" he replied.

Then Ami and Kenji came running in the kitchen. "Dad you are home" Ami yelled hugging Sasuke's leg.

He dropped hi arms from Sakura's waist and picked up his daughter. Ruffling her hairs and giving her a peck on her cheeks.

The lunch was peaceful. Ami kept talking about her dolls and others enjoyed the lunch in silence. After lunch Sakura start doing dishes, children went to their room.

"Sakura we are going on dinner tonight be ready. Naruto will take care of children" with that he went out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Sakura behind.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'Did he just that we will go out for dinner, just he and I'

'**yeah girl he asked us out' inner said.**

'why he is acting so strange recently'

'**may be Naruto hit him on the head while training' inner replied.**

'may be'

**Normal P.O.V**

In evening, Sakura was wearing a beautiful black kimono with pink cherry blossom pattern at the bottom with her hair in an elegant bun with few layers framing her face.

"Are you ready" Sasuke said while entering the room. He stop and kept staring at her.

'She looks so beautiful' he thought.

"yes I am ready" Sakura replied breaking his train of thoughts.

Sasuke observed that she was wearing the locket that Sai gave her and frowned.

"Wait" Sasuke said while looking in the nightstand. "What are you looking for" she asked.

"this" said Sasuke holding the necklace. "oh I forgot" she said reaching for the necklace.

Sasuke pulled the necklace way from her reach she looked at him with confused face. He said nothing. Sasuke went behind her and took off her locket replacing it with his necklace.

"come on let's go" he said while taking her hand and leading her out.

All the way Sasuke didn't let go of her hand. They kept walking in streets of konoha hand in hand.

They reached a fancy looking restaurant. Sasuke lead her to a table, pulling a chair for her. Then taking a seat himself.

"So you like this restaurant" Sasuke asked trying to make a conversation.

"yeah it's nice" she replied. Waiter came to take their order he kept staring at Sakura. Waiter was a young man about their age with messy brown hair and beautiful golden eyes and a charming smile causing.

"what can I get for you beautiful lady" waiter asked Sakura with a beautiful smile causing Sakura to blush and Sasuke to glare.

Sasuke gave the order for them both all the while glaring at the poor waiter. The waiter went to get their orders.

"why the hell was you blushing" asked Sasuke angrily.

"ummm no reason" she replied.

"umm Sasuke why are you angry at the waiter"

"He was fucking staring at you and you ask why I am angry"

"so you are jealous" asked Sakura with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

As Sasuke was about to reply waiter came back with their orders. Sasuke sighed in relief 'thank god he came on right, don't have to tell her that I want to rip out eyes of any man who look at her' he thought.

The waiter didn't even looked at here while placing their orders causing Sasuke to smirk in ate in silence staring at each other while other one was not looking.

After paying for food Sasuke took Sakura's hand and they left the restaurant, walking around the streets of konoha in a comfortable silence. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'Sasuke is really being sweet and caring' Sakura thought.

'**May be he changed' inner said.**

'I think that I still love him'

'**you never really stop loving him' inner replied.**

'I think you are right at that time I was angry at him to think that I don't love him' Sakura thought with a smile.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura looked up at Sasuke with a smile and said "thank you Sasuke-kun I really enjoyed" and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke was really shocked and looked down at her smiling face. He also smiled and felt warmth in his chest. Every thing was going fine but then.

"Sasuke-kun" a loud and annoying voice said from behind.

They both turn around to see a girl with who was dressed in cloths with show more than they hide and with tons of makeup on her face.

She walk up to them and threw her self at Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun why didn't you came last night I kept my window open for you"

"S Sasuke-kun who is she" Sakura asked her voice breaking.

Sasuke quickly threw the girl away from him and turned to Sakura. He opened his mouth to defend himself but the girl beat him and replied.

"I am his lover, you got a problem with that" she said arrogantly.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought you changed Sasuke but I guess I was wrong" with that Sakura ran away tears now flowing from her eyes.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's fading form with regret and sorrow. "now that bitch is gone Sasuke-kun let's go to my house"she purred seductively. Well her try to be seductive which was utterly disgusted.

"That bitch as you say is my wife and you I think that I made my self clear that it was a fucking mistake now get lost and never show your hideous face again" Sasuke all but yelled at her and ran after Sakura.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'I thought that he changed how naïve of me'

Sakura kept running without seeing ran into some one.

"I am really sorry I wasn't looking" Sakura apologized quietly looking on the ground.

"Sakura what happened" Sakura's head snapped up to see Sai standing there.

Sai lend her a hand as she was knocked on the ground due to impact . Sakura took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Sakura what happened" Sai asked again.

"Sasuke.." with that Sakura start sobbing Sai wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob on his shoulder.

"what happened "

After calming down Sakura told him everything.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Everything was fine She even gave me a kiss. We were having such a great time but THAT BITCH has to come and ruin everyting.

I went after Sakura to tell her that I really changed and it was all a mistake. When I got there to see MY WIFE wrapped in that BASTARD'S arms crying.

I should be the one to comfort her. I am her Husband. I only seem to make her cry.

I just stood there watching that Sai comfort my Sakura.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura calmed down after some time "Thanks Sai but I am fine now" she said unwrapping his arms from him.

"I should get going" said Sakura.

"are you sure you will be alright"asked Sai. "yes, bye Sai and thanks again for listening" Sakura said with a smile. And continued walking toward towards Uchiha compound.

Sasuke was watching her walk away 'what should I do' Sasuke thought.

'may be I should talk to her tonight' with that he also start walking toward Uchiha compound.

* * *

Thank you everyone who read and liked this.

Review please.


End file.
